


not so temporary home

by Ezmina98



Series: Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner oneshots and stories [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezmina98/pseuds/Ezmina98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>response to this prompt:<br/>Pre-slash. Team comes home late from a case, goes separate ways. Reid discovers his apartment's been burglarized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not so temporary home

It was dark out when Spencer Reid arrived at his apartment, although it was well past midnight, maybe 3? The team had gotten back late, around one in the morning, everybody eager to leave as soon as possible, Morgan and Hotch especially. Spencer, along with almost all the team, had stayed lake, wanting to officially be done with the case, as it had been especially brutal, Reid and Morgan having the stitches to prove it.  
Spencer knew immediately that something was up when he saw his front door ajar. He silently slid his weapon out of it’s holster, slowly stepping into his home. It was fairly obvious that whoever had broken in was gone, so he slid the gone back into its’ holster, surveying the damage.  
His apartment was destroyed, dishes shattered, books torn apart or missing, and the few things that weren’t hidden were missing, along with his wall safe, ripped out of the wall. The few things he had of his mothers were destroyed or missing and his mattress was destroyed, likely cut open on the off chance something was hidden inside.  
With resignation, Spencer pulled out his phone, and called the police.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Do you have anywhere to stay?” The responding office asked as he finished taking Reid's report.  
“I have some family I can probably stay with, worst case scenario, I can afford a hotel while I search for a new apartment building” he said as he began to put a duffle bag together, filled with the essentials, mostly clothes, hygiene products, medication, a few books.  
“That’s good to hear. Have a better day tomorrow Dr. Reid” The officer said as he got in his car.  
As the doctor drove away, Reid thought through his options. Prentiss and JJ were automatically thrown out, and he pondered over Derek for a moment before he put that thought away as well. That left Hotch, Rossi and Garcia. While he was sure Garcia would let him, he wasn’t sure he could handle that for however long it took him to find an apartment and furnish it. He automatically rejected the idea of Rossi, leaving him with his boss. If he let him stay, he wouldn’t be forced to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with, nor would he feel obligated.  
As he waited for Hotch to pick up, Reid thought of different hotels that were close to work that weren’t ridiculously expensive.  
“Reid? Is everything alright?” Hotch asked when he picked up the phone, concern for his subordinate evident in his voice.  
“Yeah Hotch, I just need to ask for a very big favor” he said as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder, making his way to the nearest taxi booth  
“Ask away”  
“My apartment was broken into and demolished while we were away, and I am in need of a place to stay while I search for a new home”   
“What? Are you okay? Was anything important taken?”  
“I am fine, and the only things that were taken were a few of my more expensive books and my safe for my gun and my mother’s jewelry. Everything else was destroyed.”  
“I have plenty of room for you to stay, do you need a ride?” he asked, most likely already grabbing his car keys.  
“No, I already called a cab, so i’ll be there in a half hour” Reid aid before he hung up, not leaving any room for hotch to argue.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
When Spencer Arrived at Hotch’s house, it had been pouring down rain for 45 minutes, five of which he spent outside waiting for a taxi, making him look like a drowned cat.   
He was shivering and soaked to the bone when Hotch opened his front door, wordlessly letting him inside.  
“Are your stitches ok?” Hotch asked after he had closed the door.  
“They’re fine, I shouldn’t need to change the bandages until around seven, as I did it before I left the office.” he said as he followed hotch to the spare bedroom.  
As he set his bag down on the bed, hotch set a set of towels down on the dresser.  
“You probably want to shower at some point, so follow me” he said as he walked out of the room and down the hall.  
“This is Jack's room, and the one down there is mine,” he said, gesturing to the room right next to them and the one across from it before continuing down the hall and gesturing to the room next to jack’s.  
“And this is the bathroom”  
“Thank you Hotch, I really appreciate it” Spencer said as he turned to look at his boss, giving him a small smile.  
“I think i’m going to shower now” Spencer said as he turned back to his room to grab his towel.  
“You do that Spencer, I’m going to turn in now” Hotch said as he went into his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more chapters, but for now it is complete and pre relationship


End file.
